world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314VyllenErisio
03:04 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC began trolling gardeningCatastrophe GC at 03:04 -- 03:05 GC: •Hello Hello Hello• 03:05 GC: hi 03:05 GC: wwwwassup 03:06 GC: •I am ah• •quite quite quite• •bored and am• •looking for someone• • to talk to• 03:07 GC: well, I*m available 03:08 GC: I*m pretty bored too 03:09 GC: •So tell me• •about you, you• 03:09 GC: Name*s Erisio 03:11 GC: •Vyllen Vyllen Vyllen• •That is my• •name name name• •and elite coding• •is my... shit• •game game game• 03:11 GC: I*m a scientist 03:11 GC: I make things blow up sometimes 03:11 GC: I garden 03:11 GC: I talk to plants 03:12 GC: I paint 03:12 GC: •ooh interesting wait• 03:12 GC: •What you what?" 03:12 GC: I paint 03:12 GC: like 03:12 GC: pictures 03:12 GC: •You... talk to• •plants? how does...• 03:12 GC: • YOu know what• 03:12 GC: It*s real cool 03:12 GC: •never ever mind• 03:12 GC: there*s this plant though 03:13 GC: that really doesnt like me 03:13 GC: •I'll inquire later...• 03:13 GC: and I think she wants to kill me? 03:15 GC: •Sucks to be• •YOu I guess• 03:16 GC: So what about you? 03:16 GC: Do you do anything else? 03:16 GC: or do you code 100% of the time 03:16 GC: •I like sci-fi• •and I have• •a lusus nanny• • I dress her• • up as a• •judoon sometimes for• •ah... roleplay reasons...• 03:17 GC: I won*t ask 03:17 GC: •I-It is not• •any weird fetish• •shit or anything• 03:17 GC: I would hope not 03:17 GC: *shudder* 03:18 GC: •I'm... kind of• • a HUGE FUCKING• •NERD if you• •will will will• 03:20 GC: Oh ok 03:21 GC: don*t worry 03:21 GC: my sister is one too 03:21 GC: she believes in magic 03:21 GC: •WHen I'm not• •Caught up in• •all my codes• •I'm usually pretending• • to be an• •awesome space commander• •with hecka cool• •pistols because pistols• •are the shit• 03:21 GC: •Wait wait what• 03:22 GC: •I... I'm sorry• •But, does she• •even know how• •fucking bullshit magic• •is like seriously• 03:22 GC: •such fucking bullshit• 03:22 GC: I know right 03:22 GC: it*s all science 03:22 GC: magic is just science that hasn*t been discovered yet 03:23 GC: •Yes exactly magic• 03:23 GC: • Magic is just• •bullshit science like• • I could probably• •do "magic" shit• •with my COMPUTER• 03:24 GC: •THat's how fakey• •fake fake fake• •magic is is• 03:24 GC: Yeah, but I can*t say that to her face 03:24 GC: because I don*t want to hurt her feelings 03:24 GC: •That's totally understandable!• 03:27 GC: like, she*s still my sis 03:30 GC: •I don't think• • I have anyone• •besides my dad• •but he's hardly• •around much anyways...• 03:31 GC: really? What*s he like? 03:32 GC: •He's Vejant Ectrix• •He's like, a• •hunter or something• • don't know don 03:32 GC: t• 03:32 GC: •care at all...• 03:33 GC: You should care more! 03:33 GC: like my dad is named Rilset, and he loves plants! 03:33 GC: He can be a little mean sometimes 03:34 GC: and my mom is named Nullar and she loves plants too! 03:35 GC: We all live in yggdrasil 03:36 GC: •Oh cool! That's• •Like living in• • a fancy as• •fuck treehouse orsomething• 03:38 GC: I KNOW right? 03:41 GC: •So uh yeah• 03:42 GC: It was cool meeting you vyllen 03:42 GC: I hope you don*t turn out to be a villain 03:42 GC: •YOu too Erisio!• 03:42 GC: •Villianous Vyllen Vyllen...• 03:42 GC: •heh heh heh• 03:42 GC: See ya later 03:43 GC: > >:] 03:43 GC: •goodbye goodbye goodbye• 03:43 -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling gardeningCatastrophe GC at 03:43 --